


Where the Fjord and Mountain Peak Meets

by profounddestinyhunter



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Genderbending, Genderbent Disney, Genderbent Frozen, Princess reader, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Self-Insert, Slow Burn, genderbender, genderbent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profounddestinyhunter/pseuds/profounddestinyhunter
Summary: King Elias and Prince André of Arendelle reconnect with their childhood friend, Princess (Y/N) of Ålesund, during the king's coronation. The brothers are not as you once remembered them, however, between their secrecy and standoffish behavior. Hopefully, building a snowman will mend what is wrong. But, in this summer heat? Doubtful.





	1. Prologue

As the fair rulers they were, King Agnarr and Queen Iduna of Arendelle always put the needs of their kingdom first. That fact did not change even after the birth of their first son, Elias, and their second son André three years later. The discovery of Elias’s ice powers, however, was an obstacle the Norwegian rulers were not expecting. 

Agnarr and Iduna were conservative with who knew about Elias’s secret. Only the most trusted advisors and close staff members were made aware of the eldest prince’s gift. Even King Edvin and Queen Dorothea of Ålesund, Arendelle’s sister kingdom and closest trade partner, were not made aware of the situation. As far as they were concerned, the safety of their son’s and kingdom took priority over political affiliations anyway. 

~

With the secret of ice and snow being tightly under wraps within the castle walls after eight years, the king and queen ultimately conceded that it would be unfair to keep Elias and André away from the royal children of Ålesund forever. So, with less than a days voyage later, the rulers of Ålesund docked in Arendelle’s fjord. 

“Edvin, Dorothea! It’s been a long time my old friends!” King Agnarr greeted the two royal travelers as they entered the palace. 

“We were beginning to think you both had forgotten how to send a letter to us,” Dorothea teased after exchanging hearty embraces with everyone. 

A quiet chuckle escaped Iduna. “Of course not, Dorothea. We’ve just been busy trying to keep up with our boys and the kingdom.” As soon as she said that, two young boys whizzed around the corner, almost knocking over a potted plant in the process. “Elias! André! Come here this instant,” Iduna’s stern voice carried into the ballroom where the boys fled to. 

Two mops of messy hair, one a pale blonde and the other a striking copper, poked around the doors of the Great Hall. They reluctantly made their way over to where the four adults stood. It was at that moment that all eyes were on the five smaller bodies that accompanied the grown-ups. 

“This is Elias, our eldest,” Agnarr introduced, his big hands resting on Elias’s smaller shoulders, before moving one hand to place on his other son’s head, “and this is André, our youngest.” The two boys both slightly bowed in respect of the other monarchs. 

Edvin gestured to his own children in response. “Our eldest, Jakob, then Ivan, and (Y/N), our youngest.”

Queen Dorothea knelt down a little to be more eye level with the children. “Why don’t you kids all run along and play, while the grown-ups talk in the dining room.” 

The five children didn’t need any more prompting as they bolted to the ballroom. Both pairs of parents laughed as they slowly made their way to the other room. 

~

You marveled at the high ceiling and wide open space the Great Hall offered. It was just asking to be played in. “So, what do you guys want to do?” You slightly lisped out because of your missing baby teeth. 

The Arendelle brother’s exchanged barely contained grins with each other and both answered at the same time. 

“Do you want to build a snowman?” 

~

Every so often you would see the princes of Arendelle, but the meetings became few and far between as the years went on. Until they stopped altogether. 

The sudden passing of King Agnarr and Queen Iduna was tragic, to say the least. Arendelle was not the only kingdom mourning their loss. The very last time you were in Arendelle was for the funeral. Which, surprisingly, only André was present for.

Now as you stared at the ornate coronation invitation in your hand, the realization dawned on you. You would be seeing your dear childhood friends, Prince André and the future King of Arendelle, Elias. A bright smile adorned your face as you thought about the young men. 

Coronation day couldn’t come soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know not everyone is into genderbending or reader insert stories, but I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. The storyline will follow the main movie Frozen and maybe Frozen Fever and Olaf's Frozen Adventure too (we'll see as it progresses). The real meat of the story will unfold after the original movie though. Sorry, there's not a lot going on in this chapter. I just wanted to get the short backstory established and get this ball rolling. Thanks for reading!


	2. Coronation Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for the slow update, I've been very busy with college and personal stuff lately. The good news is that I finally finished this chapter! I went a little overboard, which I'm sure none of you will mind. This is a ten-page Google Doc with 3,311 words lmao. Also, just a heads up, if you are reading on your computer, I recommend using the Google Chrome extension "InteractiveFics". It makes the story more immersive because it allows you to input your name in the fic. As always, enjoy!

“Are you sure you both are unable to attend?” You inquired to your older brothers, following them briskly down one of the many castle halls. 

 

“(Y/N), I’ve told you already. Ivan and I must stay here to help Mother and Father. There is far too much to be done,” Jakob responded with a sigh. 

 

“Of course, we would like to see Elias and André again but with the way this summer heat has been?” Ivan shook his head. “Ålesund requires constant supervision because of these sporadic fires lately.”

 

A small frown tugged on the corners of your mouth. “I know. It just would have been nice if we all were able to go. After all, Elias is only going to be crowned king once,” you said, spirit deflating. 

 

Jakob laughed and slung an arm around your shoulders. “Well, in a couple of years the Arendelle brothers will attend my coronation and we’ll be together then,” he rationalized. “Go, enjoy yourself. You don’t want to be late.”

 

Two quick hugs and a farewell to your parents later, you were on the royal ship sailing to Arendelle. This was the first time you were on a boat by yourself going to another kingdom and it was quite exciting. Well, semi by yourself. Marete, your lady in waiting, was appointed to keep an eye on you and help you get ready.

 

“Ow! Marete, that hurts!” You complained as she fastened the corset that was currently squeezing the daylights out of you. 

 

“What’s more important? Comfort and breathing or finding a husband?” 

 

“Breathing! Definitely breathing!” You wheezed out as she tugged on the laces once more. 

 

“Oh hush and quiet your nonsense, (Y/N),” Marete lightly scolded. A laugh bubbled out of you in response. That’s what you liked about Marete. She always told it like it was and bantered with you. It was nice to have a friend and not be treated like royalty all the time. You were never one to actively enforce your title. 

 

“There, all done! Princess, you look absolutely lovely!” Marete gushed. She made a circle gesture with her finger so she could see the dress in action. 

 

You rolled your eyes at her but obliged. The dress fanned out around the boat’s cabin as you slowly spun. It truly was a gorgeous gown. The scalloped off the shoulder neckline and floor-length soft peach-colored dress were perfect for this summer event. The dark navy embroidered crocus patterns that adorned the hem and down the middle of the skirt were reminiscent of Arendelle and Ålesund’s similar architecture. You would have to endlessly thank the royal seamstresses when you returned home. 

 

Marete clapped her hands to get your attention, holding out navy ribbons. “Now, now. Let’s fix your hair before we arrive.”

 

~

 

The sight of the Kingdom of Arendelle in the distance never failed to bring a huge smile to your face. Leaning against the bow of the boat, you enjoyed the breeze whipping around you. The excitement was practically bursting out of you by the time the ship pulled in. Before it was even properly secured to the dock, you were disembarking. 

 

Arendelle smelled just as wonderful as you remembered with hints of the coniferous forests, crashing waterfalls and abundant fruits that somehow magnified the drama of the fjords. The joyous notes of woods and ripening orchards, blackcurrants and raspberry flowers were intensified due to the warm weather. Sighing contentedly, you gathered your skirt and petticoat into your arms as you walked to explore the town. 

 

~

 

Before you knew it was time for the ceremony. The chapel it was held in was stunning with the dark oak wood beams and stained glass windows. Standing at the front of the altar were Elias and André. They both looked so regal at that moment with the sunlight pouring through the windows and the choir echoing in the background. 

 

During one part of the ceremony, you spotted André waving to a girl sitting a couple of pews in front of you. You had to bite back your laughter at his goofy grin. 

 

At long last, a gold crown was placed on Elias’s head. He turned while holding the holy orb and scepter used only for coronations. The bishop announced in Old Norse, “Sehm hon HELL-drr IN-um HELL-gum AYG-num ok krund ee THES-um HELL-gah STAHTH, ehk teh frahm FUR-ear U-thear. King Elias of Arendelle.”

 

“King Elias of Arendelle!” The crowd repeated with rapturous applause. 

 

~

 

The Great Hall was filled with springy music and numerous guests who were either eating, dancing, or laughing. You made a beeline toward the table piled high with delicacies. Fancy chocolates were stacked into several neat pyramids. Casually, you swiped a couple of pieces and savored their delicious flavor. Marete would have your head if she saw you eating chocolate right now. Oh, well. Jakob and Ivan insisted you have a good time without them and you would make sure you did just that.

 

The announcement of King Elias and Prince André’s arrival to the ballroom was enough to tear your attention away from the desserts. Almost immediately they were swarmed by nobility. Elias was a sight to see though. He seemed so calm and collected as he interacted with the guests. His intricate teal suit sported plum, gold, and light blue hues. Every detail of the suit was created to match another. From the light blue of his gloves to the jewels in his crown, each brought out the color of his eyes. The plum cape flowing behind him tying the whole outfit together. 

 

You quietly cleared your throat and mentally scolded yourself because of how long you had been staring. It is considered unbecoming of a princess to ogle. Moving toward the aisle, you figured now would be a good time as any to address the new king. 

 

By the time you made it to the front, you recognized the Duke of Weselton introducing himself. From the looks on the brothers’ faces, you knew you had to save them. 

 

“Your Majesty, as your closest partner in trade-”

 

“Oh, you mean ‘closest partner in trade’ as in the Kingdom of Ålesund, Your Grace?” You innocently asked, effectively cutting off the Duke. He looked appalled at the sudden interruption and promptly left with a scoff. Suppressing a mischievous smirk, you turned and curtsied at each brother. The pair wore matching grins at your intrusion, internally thanking you for saving them from the toupee donning Duke. “Your Majesty, Your Royal Highness. Princess (Y/N) of Ålesund.” Gracefully, you extended an outstretched hand, signaling for a courtly kiss. 

 

King Elias was the first to lightly take your hand. “Thank you for coming, Princess (Y/N),” his lips barely touching your knuckles. His breath warm on your hand. “It is a pleasure seeing you again,” his lips upturned in a soft smile. You fought the urge to blush under his stare.

 

André followed suit, only forgetting to immediately release your hand after and rushing out an awkward apology. 

 

The incident was brushed off with a laugh. “No worries, Your Highness,” you responded to the Prince. Your eyes connecting with the King’s ice blue gaze once more. “Your Majesty, on behalf of the people of Ålesund, I would like to extend cordial congratulations on the momentous occasion of your ascension to the throne. I wish you and members of the Royal Family continued good health and much happiness, as well as success and prosperity to the people of Arendelle.”

 

Elias and André looked genuinely touched at your kind words. “Thank you, Princess. I would offer you my first dance as king in gratitude… only I don’t dance,” Elias regretfully informed you.

 

“Oh, that’s quite alright.” Truthfully, you were saddened by the news. If you were going to dance with somebody, you rather it was with someone you knew. 

 

“But my brother does,” he gestured to André with a smile. 

 

The copper-haired prince laughed and moved to lead you to the dance floor. The music that was playing was peppy, not suited for a slow dance, but the close proximity allowed for more time to talk privately. 

 

“I can’t believe how tall you’ve gotten, Your Highness. I believe the last time I saw you, we were the same height,” you noted. André did indeed get tall, but Elias it seemed got taller. Both boys really had blossomed into young men since your last visit. Their dashing good looks were a sight to behold.

 

During an attempted spin, André managed to step on a couple of your toes, making him a blushing mess. “I’m so sorry!” He managed to squeak out. To which you brushed off like it was nothing. He cleared his throat as he dipped you slightly. “If I may… do…” He paused to gather his thoughts. “Can we drop the formalities tonight? I rather we talk like friends without worrying about etiquette all night.”

 

Swiftly, you removed your hand from his grasp to hug his middle. Your normally perfect posture slacking as you leaned into his hold. “I thought you’d never ask,” you groaned in relief. “I hate having to act so… uptight all the time.”

 

His lime green suit jacket brushed against your face as his shoulders shook with laughter. “You’re not uptight, (Y/N). Far from it! Elias on the other hand…” He grew quiet. Realizing you two were just standing on the dancefloor, he tried to resume some semblance of a dance. In actuality, it was just swaying. Unable to avoid your questioning gaze any longer, he sighed. “Elias and I aren’t as close as we used to be. Just one day he decided to shut me out, and I never knew why.”

 

You were unsure of what to say. This was news to you. From the way they were talking at the front of the Great Hall, you could’ve sworn everything was fine. It just goes to show that things are seldom what they seem. “André, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.” You squeezed his hand in comfort. 

 

The sudden clapping for the musicians broke the silence between you two. Thanking each other for the dance, your curtsy was returned with a bow. You made sure to grab André by his black suit cuff before he could wander off. 

 

“Talk to Elias. Let him know how you feel,” you offered. “Talking it out will help you both, I’m sure of it.”

 

André nodded in thanks before making his way back to find his brother. Lost in thought, you let out a breath of air you didn’t know you were holding. Making your way through the crowd, you headed to get some fresh air outside. The idea of Elias shutting out André for so long almost made you ill. Hopefully, talking will fix their relationship. 

 

 ~

 

The rest of the party was a blur. Between being constantly asked to dance, eating more chocolate, and exploring the rose garden, you temporarily had forgotten about Elias and André. Back in the ballroom once more, you spotted André who was escorting the women he waved at in the chapel. 

 

“(Y/N)!” Making his way over to you, the women in tow. “This is Princess Hanna of the Southern Isles, my fiancée!” 

 

“Oh! You must excuse me, Your Highness,” you addressed Hanna, “I was unaware of your engagement.” Feeling embarrassed with how you danced and acted with André, an _engaged_ man, earlier that night. Internally, you prayed no rumors would start because of your behavior. 

 

“Well, we only just got engaged tonight,” she said with a laugh, loose auburn curls from her updo bouncing from the motion. 

 

André continued to babble on about their wedding, but you couldn’t focus on his words. This night was one surprise after another. “Oh, there he is. Elias! Excuse us, (Y/N).” The couple made their way towards the King. 

 

You could only stand there in shock. The concept of true love was somewhat familiar to you, but to actually marry someone you just met? There would be no way. Sure, your parents got married soon after meeting a couple of times. But, that was an arranged marriage, this is a completely different story. 

 

The news of André’s engagement was quickly garnering attention. That, and the increasingly loud discussion the brothers were having over it. This is not what you had in mind when you suggested for the brothers to talk. 

 

“Give me my glove!” 

 

André held the glove away from his brother. Desperately André pleaded with him. “Elias, please. _Please_. I can't live like this anymore.”

 

Elias’s eyes were burning, fighting desperately to keep the unshed tears at bay. “...Then leave,” he muttered weakly, rushing away to avoid the apparent hurt on his brother’s face.

 

“What did I ever do to you?!” André cried out, heartbroken. 

 

The party going completely silent as everyone watched the brothers. 

                  

“Enough, André,” the King said, frustrated. Trying to reign in the argument before it could get any worse.

 

“No. Why? Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out?! What are you so afraid of?!” André shouted at his brother, completely uncaring that they were making a scene at that point. All of this needed to be out in the open.

 

“I said, enough!” Ice shot out from Elias's hand, long spikes sweeping across the floor, separating him from everyone else. Guests cried out in shock, quickly backing away.

 

The temperature quickly dropped in the room, enough for everybody to visibly see their gasps. 

 

“...Sorcery. I knew there was something dubious going on here,” the Duke accused from somewhere behind his men. 

 

André’s wide questioning eyes darted to the glove he cradled to his chest before settling on his brother. “Elias…?” The name barely just above a whisper. 

 

That was all it took to break Elias from his trance. Like a startled deer, he bolted from the Great Hall. 

 

Elias’s departure seemed to miraculously restart time again. The party guests collectively let out long breaths they were holding. While André managed to move his legs to chase after his brother. In the meantime, you were still frozen. Mind racing at what you had just witnessed. _What happened to Elias? Was he cursed? Why didn’t André know about this?_

 

Slowly, you forced yourself to walk towards the ice. Its smooth surface was cold to the touch, yet exceedingly sharp. You half expected it to be fragile and to break off in your grasp, but it held strong. 

 

With a swallow and one last glance at the spikes, you hefted up your skirts. Settling on determination rather than revealing any fear, you marched out of the Great Hall to find the brothers. 

 

~

 

The fjord was completely frozen over. No one could leave Arendelle, the ships were locked in place. The sight alone sent shivers down your spine. Or maybe that was the sudden snow in July coupled with being improperly dressed. 

 

The crowd was clearly panicking, outwardly displaying how you truly felt inside as well. You were not, however, about to let these people become hysterical and kept up the calm façade. As a princess, your duty revolves around the kingdom and its people. Arendelle may not be your kingdom, but with such a strong alliance with Ålesund, it was a second home to you. So, you tried soothing as many people as possible in this situation. 

 

While you were with a mother and her baby, you spotted Andrė being comforted by Hanna through the crowd. Excusing yourself from the woman you headed towards the couple. 

 

Nearby, the Duke fluttered about in fright. Yelling about how the King had cursed the land and demanding his men to go after him. All of the shouting was sending the rest of the onlookers into even more of a tizzy, especially when the Duke accused André of being a monster like Elias. 

 

“No. No. I'm completely ordinary,” André placated the Duke. 

 

“That's right, he is,” Hanna interjected, receiving a questioning gaze from her fiancé. “In the best way.” Hanna smiled apologetically and André returned a soft grin. _Huh_. They looked genuinely in love. You might have underestimated their relationship. Maybe there will be a wedding in the future after all of this. 

 

“And my brother’s not a monster,” André defended. 

 

The Duke was indignant. “He nearly killed me!” 

 

Hanna huffed, with her hands on her hips. “You slipped on ice.” 

 

“His ice!”

 

You finally decided it was time to intervene. The fighting was getting out of hand and it was time to come up with a plan for what to do next. “I think that is quite enough,” You sternly said. Everyone’s heads swiveled in your direction. “King Elias would never purposefully hurt anyone. He seemed much more scared of us than we are of him.”

 

The Prince was grateful for your words, nodding in agreement. “It was an accident. He was scared. He didn't mean it. He didn't mean any of this… Tonight was my fault. I pushed him. So I'm the one that needs to go after him.” André turned and spoke to the Royal Handler. “Bring me my horse, please.”

 

You stopped the handler before he could go to the stables. “Would you bring me a horse as well, please?” He bowed quickly and muttered an “of course” in response to your request. Your attention was quickly brought back to André and Hanna’s discussion. 

 

“André, no. It's too dangerous.” She grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving. Fear shining bright in her eyes. 

 

“Elias is not dangerous. I'll bring him back, and I'll make this right,” he spoke gently and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

 

The Royal Handler made his way through the crowd, two horses in tow and an armful of cloaks. The red-headed prince raised an eyebrow in confusion at the second horse, turning around to face his fiancée.

 

“I’m coming with yo–”

 

“No, you’re not coming.” André shook his head adamantly. 

 

As politely as you could, you cleared your throat to announce your interruption. “Actually, I requested the second horse. And André, don’t even argue, you need all the help you can get to find Elias. We can cover more ground together,” You reasoned. “Plus, when we do find him it would be better if he was surrounded by familiar people.” Sending a sympathetic glance at Hanna. 

 

André sighed in resignation and you smiled at your victory. “I need you here to take care of Arendelle,” he addressed Hanna. She could hear the desperation in his voice.

She nodded. “On my honor.”

 

The Prince turned to help you up on the horse. Only to find you had already hopped on in a riding position instead of side-saddle, coronation dress and all, and fastening a dark blue cloak around your neck. 

André chuckled at your eagerness and hopped on his horse. Above the crowd now, he spoke loudly for all to hear. “I leave Princess Hanna in charge! Princess (Y/N) and I will be back soon with the King.”

With that, he snapped the reins and rode out. You followed closely behind as the two of you made your way through Arendelle and headed in the direction Elias went. Up. 

 

The dark brown horse you were on trotted next to André’s white one. “We’ll find him, André. I know we will.”

 

“Yeah,” his eyes glassy with emotion. “Thank you, (Y/N). For coming with me. I don’t think I could do this on my own.”

 

“I would do anything for you and Elias. You’re family,” you said earnestly. “Besides, how hard can this be? We’ll find Elias and bring him back. A piece of cake!” The two of you laughed and rode together in comfortable silence. 

 

~

 

It seemed that fate was listening to that conversation and felt that you were taunting her. 

 

_A piece of cake!_

 

Oh, how you were going to eat those words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw who else is excited for Frozen 2? It'll be fun to add more to this story in the future. Also, thank you for all the kudos and comments! It means a lot to me that people are enjoying my writing and gives me a kick in the pants to update quicker.


End file.
